This ancillary study is designed to develop a repository to collect blood to make DNA for studies of genetics in persons who have varying degrees of age-related macular degeneration (AMD). AMD is the leading cause of blindness in the US, accounting for more than 50% of blindness in the population. The Age-Related Eye Disease Study 2 (AREDS2) is study of the role of oral supplements with the vitamins lutein/zeaxathine and/or fish oil (Omega-3 fatty acids)in the treatment of AMD. Approximately 4,000 participants have been enrolled into this study. By studying their genes in these AREDS2 participants, we can have a better understanding of potential mechanisms of disease and how these genes might affect the progression of the eye condition. The genetic factors may play a very important role. This study is currently collecting blood to make the DNA for furture studies while the serum from the blood will be stored also for further analyses. We have initiated the process of the collection of blood in the third quarter of 2011 and to complete all blood collection by the end of 2012. These valuable data may help us identify targets that may also be important in the therapy of this blinding conditions.